The Past and Future Denial
by Ninja93
Summary: A look into the time war and how everything went south. *I don't own Doctor Who...No matter how much I squeeze my eyes and wish :P*
1. Chapter 1

He was young for his people, only a hundred or so. His face was clean shavend, his blue eyes shown with the energy of youth, his reaven black hair was shaggy, he wore the red and orange robes most gallifrayen youths wore. They were torn and dirty and as he ran across the battlefeild new rips began to form.

The futuristic gun clutched in his clammy hands was his only defense. The bodies of both his eniemies and his friends litterd the ground around him. His destination in sight the young man relaxed slightly/ A large ship stood just over a small ditch. It was black so it could blend with the unforgiving enviroment.

Rushing up the ramp he glanced behind him at the harsh land scape. The sky was black with smoke from the fires dotting the land. Remnants of ships from both sides were strewn about, some still spraying sparks into the air. Formily proud structures had crumbled to the redend soil. Shaking his head in dismay the young man continued into the ship.

The entricate coils of wiring and tubing that wound around the inside of the ship ran along the walls, and into the white flooring. Walking further into the ship he heard the chatter of voice's from beyound the control room door. Just as he was about to open the door it slid open.

A young woman came to a halt in front of him, the anger on her face all but disappearing as she grabed him in a tight hug. Relief was flooding from her in waves. "Susan?" The young man ask's breathlessly.

"Your alive!" She exclaimed happily before pulling back and punching him on the shoulder, "_You idiot!_ I thought you were dead!"

They walked into the buzzing control room, the young man rubbing his shoulder with a sour look. Four people were manning the controls, an old man stepped into the young man's line of sight staring at him until he felt his skin crawl.

"We were worried about you Maxiouscal. Your recklessness nearly got you and everyone around you killed. Plus your sister nearly had my ear off! Now," The elder said putting his hands on Maxiouscal's shoulders, "Shall we be off before the Daleks catch us?"

"Yes sir!" Private first class Maxiouscal twisted his hands in the normal gallifrayen salute. Though he never liked his rather long name his Captain, known only as the Doctor, had taken it upon himself to call the young man Cal. He would never admit that he liked the nickname and forced a scowl everytime he was addressed as such.

Little did Maxiouscal know that the war he and his comrade's had been fighting in was about to get alot worse. The Daleks were no match for the Time lords in power, but what they lacked in strength they more then made up for in numbers. Several of the higher species had been wiped out already, they actually had to ban the war loving Sontarans from participating!

When he had heard of the war it was the night of his 'graduation' from the acdemy. The elders had barely contained their whispers of the bloody affair. They spoke with disdain about the Daleks who had just been a rumor until then. Cal felt a surge of excitement at the prospect of war, though his were a peace loving people they could be dead boring. It gave him purpose once more.

And as he gazed into the untampered schism his heart's lept into his throat, butterflies invading the empty space left behind. From then on he had horrible nightmares.

**~*Hate it or love it?*~**


	2. Chapter 2

The ship reappeared in a docking bay of another time-active planet, Archetryx. They were welcomed by silence. The planets inhabitants must have taken shelter somewhere, not that it would help if the Daleks contiued they're conquest of the universe.

The Doctor stood tall, looking out at the landscape of this new planet through a window at the front of the ship. Susan and Cal stood beside him in respectful silence as the elder spoke, "When this war is done with I think I'd like to travel."

Cal smirked, "With all due respect sir, your not a certified pilot." The elder glanced at him before looking back at the landscape. For a long minute Cal thought he would get a verbal thrashing but the Doctor chuckled.

"Susan can teach me! She's an amazing pilot!"

Susan rolled her eyes looking out at the landscape, "I wish you'd call it what it is."

Both men looked at her in confusion, "What?" Susan snickered tapping the window gently.

"It's a TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Tardis." She explains and they nod slowly before returning to their exaimination of the landscape. They had landed on the planet to refuel the ship, after their last battle they barely had enough energy to get to Archetryx. The conversations in the control room were hushed and tense, no one liked the war but it was a Timelords duty to preserve the universe to observe it later.

"Whats that?" Cal asks pointing at a flashing light in the distant hills. He had gained the atteion of the rest of the crew who had now flocked to the window.

"Do a scan as quick as you can Fraiel." The Doctor ordered a tech who rushed to a computer console, "Make it planet wide. Hestella how long 'till full power?'

"Full in ten sir." A mousy woman replied after glancing at a scanner. The crew were bristling with nervous energy, checking and rechecking their stations for any flaws. Cal bit his lip as the 'lights' on the horizon began their approach.

"Confirmed Dalek presence! Ten kilometers from our current and approaching." Fraiel exclaimed and activity grew in the control room. Cal felt his pulse quicken, war was coming for them whether they liked it or not. He couldn't stop the surge of excitment. War had come to him!


End file.
